


The Anomaly of the Shelby Family

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Finn Shelby is a Good twin, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Multi, Reader Is A Shelby (Peaky Blinders), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shelby!Reader - Freeform, shelby!sister, twin!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: (Y/N) Shelby, twin to Finn and youngest sibling of the Shelby brood, has been the anomaly of the gangster family. With her affinity for music, dissenting opinions regarding the violent methodologies her family practices, and a myriad of other eccentricities that do not align her with what is considered to be the "conventional Shelby", (Y/N) has paved her own path. And though she may cause Tommy's hair to prematurely grey, perpetually holds Arthur over the precipice of a heart attack -- moreover, unintentionally inflicts other stress-induced trauma upon her family, they love her and can only hold her in their esteem, nonetheless, as it seems she has freed herself from the gangster lifestyle they wouldn't wish upon a soul.
Relationships: Finn Shelby & Original Female Character(s), Finn Shelby & Reader, Finn Shelby & Sister!Reader, Finn Shelby & Tommy Shelby, Original Character(s)/Reader, Polly Gray & Finn Shelby
Kudos: 3





	The Anomaly of the Shelby Family

**Author's Note:**

> After finding £1000 in (Y/N)’s bedroom and noticing her peculiar behavior, the Shelby family becomes suspicious of the youngest family member. Now forced to disclose the truth of the matter to her family, she acquits herself from their erroneous charges and claims, along with the help of her twin brother, Finn. 
> 
> Misc.: Finn & (Y/N) are twins, 17 years of age in this chapter; this narrative takes place in a MODERN!AU.

Shutting the front door as quietly as she could, (Y/N) Shelby stood silently in the foyer, waiting for confrontation from either her aunt or twin sibling, Finn. Luckily for her, no relative of hers did come to interrogate her as to why she returned back from school roughly _twelve hours_ after it had ended. Slipping off her sneakers, she held them in one hand and began to make her tiptoed-ascent of the stairs to her room, when a voice -- no louder than a whisper -- cut through the silence.

“(Y/N).”

Whipping her head to the source of the sound, the youngest Shelby was met with her twin’s icy blue stare.

“Finn,” she said, imitating his tone but, her eyes, the same hue as his, held a softer light to them.

Arms coming up to cross over his chest, and posture straightening, Finn’s bearing morphed into that of their second-oldest brother’s when he was angry. Taking notice of the similarity, (Y/N)’s features hardened; she didn’t like the fact that her dear twin had been comporting himself as their iron-fisted brother, Tommy. 

Just as she opened her mouth to mock Finn, she soon realized that instigating a full-scale fight was the last thing she wanted to do, _especially_ as it was two in the morning and it was she, _not_ Finn, who truly received the scolding. 

“Why’re _you_ still up, Finn,” she asked, in an attempt to gain upper hand on the boy.

“Was waiting up for _you_ ,” he answered coolly, without hesitation.

Blue eyes darting to the floor -- an evasive tactic used to conceal (Y/N)’s surprise with the comment her overly-expressive features would, without fail, communicate to Finn -- she nodded her head as she mulled over his response. And, how to best execute her own. 

Maintaining her gaze onto everything and anything that was not Finn, the cornered girl gestured to their surroundings, “Well, I’m here _now_ , aren’t I? And as I am _rightfully_ ex _hausted,_ have an absolute _load_ of music theory and poetry work to finish, I’ll just be off to my bedroom for the night -- no, morning,” she corrected, upon reading the grandfather clock, “so, _uh_...hope _you_ , _Finn_ , ‘ave a nice sleep, and, _um_... as they say: don’t let the bedbugs--” 

Frustrated with his sister’s antics, Finn interjected, “Cut the shit, (Y/N)! _You’re_ the one who’s been comin’ home late, been actin’ _so_ strange lately. Chrissake, we’ve _all_ been worried ‘bout you.” 

Tearing away his gaze from his twin to shake his head in condemnation, Finn returned his focus to his sister, whose hangdog gaze now met his. Consumed by guilt for the scolding he doled out onto her, he spoke with a gentler tone, “If there’s _something_ you need to talk ‘bout, y’know you can with me.” 

Offering a smile of understanding, (Y/N) nodded, “I know, Finn, I know. I’m just tired, s’all -- and there isn’t any need to worry f’me. I can handle myself.” Coming down from the step she stood upon, (Y/N) placed a kiss on her brother’s cheek, an inaudible reassurance.

Watching his twin walk up the stairs to her room, he waited until he heard her bedroom door close to make his way hastily into their aunt’s kitchen, where the rest of their family silently waited.

* * *

Finn, who had braced himself for the imminent fusillade of questions, entered into the kitchen and announced his findings before any inquiries could be issued, “Nothing, she said, _nothing_.”

“Then what were those murmurs of _conversation_ we heard? Come on, Finn, tell us the truth -- the _whole_ truth.”

Rolling his eyes at Polly, his aunt, Finn shook his head, “Just said she was tired and ‘ad some work to finish. S’all.” He finished with a shrug, not wanting to be associated with the ‘to-do’ for any longer. 

Unfortunately for him, the female co-host of the meeting ( which had an audience that consisted of _all_ his elder siblings; _all_ the sisters-in-law; his cousin, Michael; uncle Charlie; Johnny Dogs; and finally, Lizzie, a close friend and employee to the family ) hadn’t believed an atom of what he had relayed. To only worsen matters, Tommy, the male co-host, smothered the 1000th cigarette he had smoked over the course of the night, and rose up from his perch to address the assembly on the matter at-hand.

“Right, thank you, Finn, for helping us get absolutely _nowhere_ \--”

“Oh, _fuck off_ , Tommy,” huffed Finn, to which a chorus of ‘ _hey’s_ ’ and ‘ _oi’s_ ’ were met.

Waiting until the malefactor had thrown himself onto a chair, it was at that moment Tommy started in on the seething teen, “Finn, boy, you _weren’t_ in any trouble before, so I reckon it would be in your best interest to _not_ land yourself in a situation like your sister is in; _got it_?” 

This time around, Tommy hadn’t the patience to await an answer, quickly resuming his point and position with a sigh, then continuing, “Monday of this week, money, amounting to £1000, had been found in our youngest sister’s room -- whose behavior, as of late, has been _quite_ out of character. That is why I and Pol hosted this family meeting, as we have our reasons to believe (Y/N) _stole_ the bills from the company’s safe.”

Pausing to gander over the unanimously bewildered expressions of those in attendance, Tommy opened his mouth to carry on, when Finn, who had descended into abject vexation as a result of the meeting, a meeting he felt was unfair to you, _the absent subject_ , interrupted, “Know what, Tommy? I _do_ think it’d be in my best interest to land myself in the same pile of _shit_ you an’ Pol have dumped on (Y/N/N). You really think it’d be _her_ , outta all us bastards, to steal that money? And, how can you call this a “family meeting” when the _entire_ family, which _includes_ (Y/N/N), wasn’t even invited? _Fuck you_ and _fuck this_ ,” spat Finn, who exited the room before anyone could upbraid him.

* * *

Stomping up the stairs to retire for the night, Finn had just about completed his climb when Polly, who had silently followed him after his ebullition, called out to him from the bottom of the staircase, “Finn Shelby: don’t you dare speak a word of this to your sister. Go straight to bed.” 

_Thanks for the idea, Pol_ , he thought, as he acknowledged her words with a nod and a smirk, though the latter was hidden from her sight due to the darkness of the corridor. 

With that thought in mind, Finn quietly padded over to his sister’s bedroom, knocking upon the door once before entering the room. Normally, this particular action would result in Finn being _terrifyingly_ shrieked at, but this night seemed to be different than all others, for the girl had been _completely_ oblivious to her unexpected visitor. Approaching (Y/N) from behind, he discovered, upon closer inspection, that she had in her AirPods, as she appeared to be on a call. 

“...so, currently, from the response Ross has gotten -- _ROBBIE_! For the _love_ of G-d and everything good, you _do_ know who Ross is, we’ve met him, _what_ , more times than I can count? Ok, _yeah_ , ‘ave your laugh... _twat_. Alright, _anyway_ , Ross, who is in charge of entertainment for the club -- for your information, _Robert_ \-- is expecting a full _fucking_ house, tommorrow night! We’re really gonna ‘ave to bring _it,_ my dearest bandmates…”

Not paying any mind to the rest of (Y/N)’s conversation, Finn gingerly sat upon her bedroom floor to ground his befuddled self, as the words, ‘ _entertainment_ ’, ‘ _club_ ’ and ‘ _bandmates_ ’ bounced around his mind. 

“...alright, lads and lass, we’ll see one another in some hours. Get some sleep.” 

Having ended the call, (Y/N), still unaware of her twin’s presence, rose to her feet and turned to face her bed -- which Finn was sitting directly in front of.

“What the _fuck_ \--”

“ _Shh_...they can’t know ‘m ‘ere, (Y/N/N).”

“Finn, _who the fuck_ or _what the fuck_ are you reffering to, exactly? I thought it was only us an’ aunt Pol, here.” 

“Sit down; I’ll explain.” 

Aiming a pointed look towards her brother, (Y/N) yielded to his demands, “Alright, now that my arse is on the floor, what is it you _must_ share with me?” 

Leaning himself over to his sister, for either the dramatics _or_ the confidentiality of the topic to-be discussed, Finn answered in a whisper, “It’s about the money they found here, the £1000; Tommy an’ aunt Pol think you stole it, so they’re holdin’ a family meeting down in the kitchen to discuss this with everyone. Hey, you alright?” 

It only took a short glance over at his sibling for Finn to notice her anguish transform into contempt; scorn, he could only hope, she reserved to project unto the _truly deserving_ individuals ( ie: _not_ him ). 

A moment of silence passed between the twins, before (Y/N) snapped, “Oh, I’m _absolutely_ peachy, Finn.” Realizing, then, the dire need to exculpate herself, (Y/N) went on to explain how the £1000 came into her possession. 

“So, let’s go over _every_ thing, once more: I belong to a band in which I sing, play the guitar and--”

“Keyboard.” 

“Yes, Finn, good boy,” (Y/N) praised, giving Finn a few head-pats as if he were a dog, “and as _we_ , _my_ band, have a concert, tomorrow, we have been rehearsing during the night, which is--” 

“Why you’ve been comin’ back late.”

“That, too, is correct, Finn; but I must say, before I continue, I’ve trained you _too_ well.” 

“Oh, piss off,” chuckled Finn. 

“Love you, too, brother. Now, we have arrived at the final point, which concerns the £1000: I received the money as down payment for tomorrow night’s performance, _and_ said money is not wholly mine; it is to be equally apportioned amongst me and my fellow bandmates. Alright, is that everything,” (Y/N) yawned, more than ready to sleep. 

“Yes, that all sounds right.”

“Amazing,” (Y/N) bounced up from the floor, her newly found zest nonplussing her dear brother, “why the face, brother, I’m just glad I’ve acquitted myself to _someone_.” 

_Now, I’ll just have to exonerate myself to the entire crew,_ (Y/N) ruminated, as she began to walk away from her sibling. 

Facing away from Finn, (Y/N) strode over to her door, a sign indicating to him it was time to make his leave. Now in the hallway, Finn made his way to his own bedroom after bidding (Y/N) a well night’s rest, when she whispered out to him: “Thanks for looking out f’me, Finn, I mean it. And, you should come out to my show, tomorrow night. I’ll get you in for free.” 

A smile finding its way onto the boy’s lips, he nodded, “‘Course, (Y/N/N). If there’s anything else you need, ‘m right down the hall.” 

Returning the beam, (Y/N) stood outside her door for a moment, until she retreated back into her quarters. But, no sooner than a minute later, Finn found himself in a virtual conversation with the girl. 

**2:54 AM**

_(Y/N/N): wish me good luck ;)_

_Finn: ?_

_(Y/N/N): im gonna go confront my accusers, ofc ;)_

Not quick enough to prevent her scheme from occurring, he heard (Y/N) slam her bedroom open, tromp down the staircase, and begin her verbal assault on her family ( a harangue directed towards Tommy and aunt Pol, really ) for falsely implicating her. 

Rushing down the same path his sister took, Finn, once he had reached the location of the meeting, grinned at the very sight before him: _each_ and _every_ one of his relative’s faces -- including those most stoic of the family -- held an expression equivalent of a deer who, most regrettably, found itself in the path of a nearing vehicle ( _this_ vehicle being (Y/N) ). 

“...next time you -- I’m lookin’ at _you, Tommy, aunt Pol_ \-- decide to have _me_ be the subject matter of the meeting, make _damn-well_ sure I am present!” Inhaling several breaths to quell her anger, (Y/N) allowed her tirade to come to a quieter finish, “Now, you _all_ are welcome to attend my concert, tomorrow evening, if you would like. That is all, so I’ll be off to bed.” 

Turning on her heel to leave, (Y/N) paused to giggle at Finn, who had propped himself on the wall nearest to her; then she, along with him, made their final exits for the night. 

The remaining members of the gangster family sat in stunned silence, until John broke the thick, awkward air with a snort,

“Well, guess Esme and I will ‘ave to find a sitter for tomorrow night, too.”


End file.
